Talk:Lantern Oaths (Disambiguation)
IMPORTANT! Please Read! Please do not 'invent any oaths, and if asked where you got it from, respond as quickly as you can, and have a source to show. Failure to do this will result in the oath being removed until someone with a creditable source puts up the correct version. From Rod12 Sodam Yat's 31st Century Version So by the 31st Century the Blue Lantern Corps is no longer allies with the Green Lantern Corps or has turned evil? --Revan's Exile 02:00, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Orange Lantern Oath the DC comics Wikia has the orange lantern oath now it should be added here ''This power is mine, this is my light. Be it in bright of day, or black of night. I lay claim to all that falls within my sight, To take what I want, That is my right! '' No! Look at the talk page for the Orange Lantern Corps. I don't know how it got back there. Mand'alor te Siit 18:59, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for updating me I just removed it from the page on the site here. An it will only be added to the site if somebody can give me just as a reference to know it real what Green Lantern Comic Issue the Oath officiall appeared in. Overall once again that you for making me aware of this certain thing. From Rod12 Final Johns issue - Green Lantern #20 - showed Larfleeze in the future, speaking what appeared to be his oath, finally. It's simply "What's mine is mine - and mine and mine - and mine and mine - and mine, ''not yours!" 12:44, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Red Lantern Oath In the animated series they used a different oath, With blood and rage of crimson red, We fill men's soul with darkest dread, and twist your mind to pain and hate, We'll burn you all, that is your fate. Im not sure if it counts, but shouldn't it be added here? and here is the link to an example of Razer saying it here.--"Hello, I'm the Doctor; Basically...... Run." (''Appointments?'') 14:34, April 22, 2012 (UTC) There's also the Non-functional Alternative Oath that Aya created for Razer at the end of Fear Itself. Though it didn't work, it was interesting nonetheless; though I can't recall the exact words, its something like: With Lantern Power Crimson Red, We Turn Men's souls from darkest Dread, To exist in life without pain and hate No one else can decide your fate. Cthulhu F'tagn 17:36, April 22, 2012 (UTC) This page is mainly for the Lantern Corps Oath in the comic books only. However I will consider a method of adding the other media type oath to there certain character or team pages here on the site. From Rod12 The exact wording of the above oath is (having just dictated from the series itself): "The power of the crimson red can lead your soul away from dread and heal the deepest wounds of hate let no-one else decide your fate." Source is Green lantern (2012) episode 8 - Fear Itself Since the green lantern corps has every variation of their oath I know and more detailed on the page, I feel that this oath should also be there. Given the overall lack of green lantern material outside of comic media, it's not really worth making a whole new page for them imho, since it would be little more than a much emptier duplicate of this one. TreWolfie 01:42, June 11, 2012 (UTC) This page is mainly for the Lantern Corps Oath in the comic books only. The Green Lantern: The Animated Series Oaths for the certain Lantern Corps Teams or Members are on those certain media pages. From Rod12 White Lantern Oath In Brightest Night, There Will Be Light To Cleanse The Soul, And Set Wrongs Right When Darkness Falls Look To The Sky A New Dawn Comes Let There Be Light! Ghost Rider 12 23:59, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Can you please give some form of reference information as to were you got the information that this is the actual oath. A web site site link or a comic book issue would be helpful. From Rod12 I'm all but certain this was an "invented" oath. The rhyme scheme is like none of the others, and, if you plug it into a search engine, this is the only hit. 06:27, May 6, 2012 (UTC) I do agree with you I don't believe that to be the official White Lantern Corps Oath either. That is the reason why I asked for the reference information and that certain user has yet to give it and its because it hasn't yet happened in the comic books. Also if the Official White Lantern Corps Oath was announced in some form it would be big news in the world of DC Comics and mainly Green Lantern Comics. But in the end good job double checking the information on this fan made oath. From Rod12 Brightest day and Brightest night Let my ring shine the brightest light when evil comes i will join the fight the power of the white lanterns is the strongest might Jusagii (talk) 03:05, December 3, 2017 (UTC) I honestly don't think that is the official White Lantern Corps Oath. However none the less can you please provide a source of what Green Lantern Issue that Oath was officially stated in. If you can find that information then that would be very helpful in confirming if that is actually the official Oath. From Rod12 TV-Red Lanterns? Should we have a note on this page concerning the television series version of the red lantern oath???? ralok 23:13, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Duck Dodgers oath 24 and a half century 14:40, January 30, 2013 (UTC)Duck Dodgers service in the green lantern core was short yet weary important he saved ganthet of oa and saved the entier core from sinestro and his evil robots as sargent kilowog said :"he vas the bravest of us all".His oath is truly the most important in lantern history. 14:40, January 30, 2013 (UTC)http://superheroreviews.blogspot.ro/2010/06/duck-dodger-green-lantern-oath.html 14:40, January 30, 2013 (UTC)http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OfO5S1Iu_VU Other info:the famous protectorate capitan gained his ring during a dry cleaner mix. his oath sounds like this: ''"In blackest day or brightest night'' ''Cantelope, watermellon, yadda yadda'' ''A superstitious and cowerdly lot'' ''With Liberty and Justice for all!"'' Sinestro Corps Oath It might be something to note that when it's not being said by Sinestro, "Burn Like my power" turns into "Burn like his power". Amd for Arkillo it was "Arkillo's Might". Just added his oath to the page so its all update. From Rod12 White Lantern Oath I found a White Lantern oath it was on the DC boards. It might not be right or the only one. IN BRIGHTEST DAY THERE WILL BE LIGHT TO CLEANSE THE SOUL, AND SET WRONGS RIGHT WHEN DARKNESS FALLS LOOK TO THE SKY A NEW DAWN COMES LET THERE BE LIGHT! 21:55, December 5, 2013 (UTC)Lupinite 21:55, December 5, 2013 (UTC) That's not the official White Lantern Corps Oath, it has yet to officially appear in the Green Lantern DC Comic Books yet. Unless you can back that certain Oath up with an actual issue appearance it's most likely fan created. From Rod12 Kho's oath Wonder Woman #19 had the oath of Kho, the Khund green lantern: ''"Against Dishonor and Traitor's Flight,'' ''I stand beside my clan to fight,'' ''with dying breath I claw and bite...'' ''Beware my power--Green Lantern's light!"ZeroSD (talk) 20:12, May 25, 2014 (UTC) It's all set just added it to the page. Thanks for letting me know about the oath. From Rod12 Order of The Emerald Lantern Oath I'm not sure if this counts or not but in the MOBA ''Infinite Crisis, there is a Green Lantern from Arcane Earth (Earth-13) whose in-game taunt is his order's oath: In forests deep where darkness dwells, In dungeons dank 'neath ancient fells, Let those who seek to rule the night, Beware my power - the Emerald Light! Sir Harold Jordan is a Knight of the Order of the Emerald Lantern. As such, I'm left wondering if this oath will make it into the comic book series (Infinite Crisis: Fight for the Multiverse). If it does, it technically becomes Green Lantern canon. 04:40, October 17, 2014 (UTC) White Lantern - W/ Source In Brightest Day, In Brightest Night, Let My Ring Shine The Brightest Light, When Evil Comes, I Will Join The Fight, The Power of The White Lanterns is The Strongest Might! Source @ Wiki (Supposedly —Hal Jordan, Green Lantern vol. 4 (April 2010)) '' ''XyberDAWG (talk) 19:25, January 15, 2015 (UTC) That's not the real oath it was never stated during Green Lantern (Volume 4). Plus the source just states Green Lantern (Volume 4) it doesn't say exactly what Issue of Volume 4 so it's definitely not the real oath. If it can be sourced in what exact volume and issue the oath was stated in then checked then we can consider it a real White Lantern Corps Oath. From Rod12 I found this on on Google images, and the page it was from was pinterest, but here is the WHITE LANTERN oath: 'In Brightest Day, there will be light, to cleanse the soul, and set wrongs right, when darkness fall, look to the skies, a new dawn comes, there will be light! ' ''' 16:04, April 8, 2015 (UTC) I honestly don't think that is the official White Lantern Corps Oath. However none the less can you please provide a source of what Green Lantern Issue that Oath was officially stated in. If you can find that information then that would be very helpful in confirming if that is actually the official Oath. From Rod12 The Real White Lantern Corps Oath This is the real White Lantern Corps Oath In brightest day, In brightest night, Let my ring shine the brightest light, When evil comes, I will join the fight, The power of my lantern shines the brightest light. 23:39, June 17, 2015 (UTC) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-fmfjUygASg Got this from VARIANT on YOUTUBE That YouTube Video still doesn't provide any form of official DC Comics Issue Source or this case Green Lantern DC Comics Issue source of where and by who this possible official White Lantern Corps Oath was first spoken. If you can find the exact DC Comics Issue where the Oath was first spoken then I can double check and confirm it from my end. Then after that's done officially add it to the site on the Lantern Oaths (Disambiguation) Page. If you can please find that exact information then that will at least help and in confirming this might end up being the official oath. Oh well good talking with you. From Rod12 This is the oath of White Lanterns which is: Shining light comes from the dark For where there was death comes life's true spark Let those who sought blackest night Be blinded by White Lantern's Light! I got this from Wikipedia. From User:47.33.4.73 But what DC Comics Issue did that supposed White Lantern Oath come from? That's what I keep asking if someone can give me a source from a DC Comics Issue of a Green Lantern Comic or general DC Comics Issue that states this is the White Lantern Corps Oath. I will not add the Oath to the page until I have that type of a source. From Rod12 Phantom Lantern Oath So in Green Lanterns: The Phantom Lantern, they introduce a new lantern, and he's got his own oath; and It's the following: IN DESPERATE DAY, IN HOPELESS NIGHT... THE PHANTOM RING IS OUR LAST LIGHT... WE YEARN FOR POWER, STRENGTH AND MIGHT... I SEIZE THE RING, THAT IS MY RIGHT! I am.. the 'Phantom Lantern!' I source "The phantom lantern: part one. this is the panel: Kirbycrafter (talk) 16:11, May 12, 2017 (UTC)